Curiosity to Temptation
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: Contrary to popular belief Muraki does love, just in his own way.


Author Note: This is just something that kinda popped into my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote it. Warning: Muraki may be a bit OOC. Hope you like it anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Yumi, she's my OC so please don't steal her.

How long has it been since Kyoto? One month? Two? Days have blurred together since then and meaningless weeks have passed me by.

Ever since Saki died all I could think of was revenge. Though I never thought of what I would do after. And now my chance at revenge has burned away and I have no idea what to do with myself.

I'm still a doctor here in Tokyo. I've changed, I'm no longer the evil murderer you knew, you'd be happy to know that.

So now, I'm merely existing, not really living. I'm all alone in this world, you'd probably be happy to know that too.

Actually, I regret some of the things I did, but never do I regret what I did to you. Taking you, cursing you, making you mine. The night I first saw you I knew I had to have you. You were an angel, pure and innocent. So I clipped your wings, that way you could never fly away. Even if I were to lose everything I'd still have you.

I need some air, a walk through the park would be good. The sakara are in bloom and they bring back such lovely memories.

I'm only in the park for a few minutes when I hear someone crying. I follow the sound and see a small girl huddled on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask, kneeling next to her.

She looks up. "I can't find Hi-chan," she manages between sobs.

I can't help but feel sorry for her, lost and afraid. I've always had a soft spot for kids.

"Well, how about I help you find Hi-chan?"

"Really?" Her eyes fill with hope.

I nod, stand up, and hold out my hand. She quickly grabs on and we start our search.

I learn that her name is Yumi and she is six. I was about to ask who Hi-chan was, but before I can I hear Yumi squeal with delight.

"Hi-chan!" she exclaims, taking off.

I watch as she runs and am shocked to see it is you she runs to. Relief shines in your eyes as you kneel in front of her. I'm close enough to hear what you say.

"Yumi, where did you go? Do you know how worried I was? I was afraid something might've happened to you. Don't do that again, ok?"

Yumi nods and hugs you tightly, mumbling a small sorry. You seem surprised, but wrap your arms around her anyway.

For the second time I'm shocked. Even I know you don't like to be touched. Perhaps you have a soft spot for kids just like me. Or perhaps you're opening up more, trusting people.

I have to wonder, will you ever open up to me? Trust me? Love me? What foolish thoughts, of course not. Not after everything I've done. But there's still some hope within me that maybe, just maybe, you could love me like I love you.

Yes, believe it or not I love you. I've told you several times, but I don't think you believed me. You thought I was playing with you, mocking you. Let me tell you, you were wrong. I do love, my love is just different than others. I shake myself from my thoughts as Yumi runs over.

"Hi-chan, this is the nice man that helped me find you," she says, pointing up at me.

I almost laugh at the expression on your face. You look down at Yumi then back up at me as if you can't understand what you've just heard. You can be so cute sometimes.

"Well bouya, it's been awhile. I see you've been promoted to babysitting." I can't help but tease, I guess old habits die hard.

Your expressionless face turns into a harsh glare, but you say nothing. For some time we simply look at each other, but then you break the silence.

"Thank you for helping Yumi," you say, looking away as if embarrassed to be showing me gratitude.

"Your welcome, I'm not so horrible that I'd leave a lost child all alone," I reply.

You look over at me again just stare, you look as if you're trying to decide on something. Finally you sigh and bend down to Yumi's level.

"Yumi, why don't you go play over there?" You point to the playground not too far away. "Me and the nice man have to talk for a little, alright?"

Yumi nods quickly and turns to me. "Bye mister, thank you," she says with a wave, then runs off to play.

Silence falls over us again before you once again break it.

"Two months. It's been two months and you haven't done anything, why?" you ask, suspicion detectable in your voice.

"Would you believe me if I said I changed?" I ask.

You sigh again. "Anyone can change, even you, I suppose."

"I'm glad you think so," I say truthfully. I really am glad you think so, that means I might be able to change in your eyes.

"How did you survive Kyoto?" you ask suddenly, looking at me as if searching my soul for answers.

"I managed to get out of the university before it collapsed. I spent a lot of time healing from that stab wound your partner gave me. I almost died, but I hung on. There is something I need to do before I can die.

There's a slight hesitation before you ask. "What do you need to do?"

I take a few steps toward you and you try to move back, but I'm already close enough. I wrap my arm around your waist and pull you against me.

Before you can push me away, or scream, or do anything else I kiss you. I pour all my emotions into it and let you feel what I want to say.

_I love you_

I pull away and then I see it. Even if it was just for a moment I saw it shining in your eyes.

Curiosity.

As I turn to walk away I smirk in victory. It seems I've already won you over. You're curious, you want to know what love is like. Soon, I'll have the chance to show you. You see, your curiosity will soon turn into temptation.

And I know how hard it is to resist temptation.

End

Author Note: Okay that's it. There's going to be a sequel to this, just in case anyone actually liked this and wants to see what happens. Well, even if you hated it please review


End file.
